Foxie Mate
by JadedBat
Summary: Naruto is now Hokage, he is giving a rare gift from the Demon Village a gift of a mail order BRIDE. WHAT? Wait? Naruto is getting married? To Who?
1. Chapter 1

ChiChi stood before her grandfather and older brother, her grandfather was head of the demon village, her brother was head of the clan even if he was dying. She brushed back a strain of hair from her eyes and noticed the ring on her finger and smiled the only thing her father left her really. Her brother was left head of the house because of his gender she was left a ring, she didn't see it as fair but then again neither was life.

"Chichi tomorrow you will be given as a gift to the new Hokage as a mate" Her grandfather said

"Grandfather and I agree the New Hokage would be great to have a wife like you, so prepare your stuff, just a few clothes, it is your mate's job to clothe you now." Akiaki said

"Grandfather, Aki. I cant say this is an honor but why me?" She asked

"We need someone near the fox god, someone who can speak his tongue you are fluent in the god speak are you not? This is why we close you." Akiaki said

"Of course" She said hiding the pain in her voice, why did she have to be the one to give up everything in hopes of a god to mate with her; she wanted to be a free fox

"Good, you leave with the morning light" Her grandfather said dismissing her

She walked silently back to her room and closed the door, she slid to the floor and silent cried after the loss of Lacey she had just felt alone. Even more so alone; now with the new decoration by her grandfather and brother tonight. Tomorrow she would be sent as a mate fox to a human as a mail order bride.

"A mate fox" she whispered "This is what my life has come down to"

A soft knock on her door let her know someone wanted in, she sighed and let her mother in, her mother wiped away the unshed tear and hold her baby girl.

"Momma why me?" She whispered after some time

"I asked my momma the same question when she and your great grandfather told me it was to marry your father." Lady Shiro said

"What she say?" Chichi asked

"For the Clan" Lady Shiro said

"Why the Clan?" Chichi question "We're not dying out are we?"

"The men in the Byakko clan are sick, and they hope fresh blood of the Fox will help us. That is why us woman are the fighters and the healers and the sealers." Lady Shiro replied

"Oh" Chi said

"Lets get you packed, and I'll give you something special to take on your trip." Lady Shiro said as she stood

"I love you Momma" Chichi said

"Oh my little Chi you have grown so much and I love you too" Lady Shiro said

"Akiaki said I couldn't take much it was my husband's job to supply me with clothes and stuff." Chichi said

"It may be but until there is a wedding you fall under this house care so we will pack you up like a mule with stuff." Lady Shiro said with a strong nod and sat back down

"Momma?" Chichi questioned

"Oh hun I'm fine." She said

That night both ladies of the house packed up stuff for Chichi to take with her in her move she was quiet most of the night humming softly to her mother's songs. It was well after midnight when the packing was done, Chichi curled up tail around her body, ears flicking at every sound. Soon the sun was rising and Chichi was dressing for the morning light when a servant gave her a package from her mother.

"_To my darling daughter,_

_May this letter find you well and happy on this day you wed. I know my father and/or your brother has picked out a nice husband for you, I wish I was there to walk with you down the aisle, but as you know I cannot be. I left you my ring, now I leave you one more thing, the family wedding dress it is yours you wear it well._

_ Love _

_ Your Father_

Opening the box she found a pure white kimono with red moon and a silver fox on the back, she gasped as it had her name in the back she ran her hand over the material and she was in love.

"Your father wanted you to have that for your wedding, he told me to make sure you had it" Lady Shiro said from the door

"Mom can I wear it today?" Chichi asked

"Of course silly" Lady Shiro said

Sometime later she was set on a horse as her stuff on pack mules beside her, ahead of her a few of the village guards to make sure she made it to the leaf village safely. She looked over her shoulder and felt a tear drop from her cheek, she was going to miss her old life and she wasn't sure if she was going to like her new life. She was starting on a new day and new chapter on her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

As the sun set on the Village Naruto stood on Hokage Mountain looking over the village Naruto smiled for the first time in a long time Naruto was truly happy to be home. Things couldn't get better, we except a little something in his bed, something with pink hair he thought. But she was back with Sasuke, right now he could hear her bugging Sasuke.

He couldn't help but wonder what that letter meant from Lord of the Demon ninjas, and the Lord of the Byakko clan was sending him. Whatever it was it was to be here by the end of the day and the day was almost up.

"Lord Hokage?" Someone called from the neck of the first hokage

Naruto jumped down landing effortlessly, and cocked his head to the side "Dinner time?" he asked as his tummy growled

"No sir, but your package has arrive" The young ninja said

"Oh goodie lets see what they sent, I hope its ramen: I'm starving" Naruto said

"After you sir" the young ninja said with a bow

Entering his office Naruto saw a young woman with light gold hair, cropped short except a long thin pony tail, she had pale skin, flawless almost like a pearl, wearing a white and red kimono, with a red obi. On her back was a silver fox against a red moon, she wore traditional sandals. Opening her eyes Naruto saw the deepest Cobalt blue eyes he had ever seen. On her left thumb was a ruby ring, in her belt were 3 different sized fans all smaller then Temari's but just as dangerous.

"You are the package from Lord of the demon ninjas?" Naruto asked

"You mean my grandfather yea, and my brother Lord Byakko, here is a letter for you." she said as she handed him the letter

After some time later Naruto set the letter down and said "No Fucking way" as loudly as he could

"Let me guess you read the whole we're to get married and stuff?" She asked

"Yea, look I have a girlfriend, she's not going to be happy about this." Naruto lied

"Sir I mean no disrespect but you're lying you have no girlfriend, but I understand this isn't a normal human custom anymore." She said as her tail flicked back and forth in annoyance

"In big clans and wealthy clans it is, but not for someone like me not a street rat." Naruto said

"But again no disrespect I understand you are the son of the forth Hokage, so this would have happened to you maybe not to me but to someone else. My grandfather chose you because of the demon inside you, said you would be the best choice. He sent me here to be your bride, to make peace between humans and demons, and to help you in your coming heat. With your mother carrying while she was a holder of the demon, and you are a holder of the demon you are a demon half-ling it would stand to reason on your coming birthday you would have your first heat. Oh I'm Chichi by the way." She said

"Wait a heat like a cat? I'm be fucked repeatedly?" Naruto yelled

"Not like a cat. Well I don't think. I've only been through a few heats any my brother doesn't like me being around people around that time, but what happens is you get really horny and you get this urge to have sex, but only a demon can satify or a human who takes a special drink can live up to it or a human will die because it gets animistic." She said

"When's your heat? Have you mated?" Naruto asked

"My heat is of no concern and no I have not mated The first heat is the worst and if left unattended can destroy a village." She said

Naruto gulped and looked at his village, he wouldn't let that happen. He would make a choice for the village. "This is a nice gift to waste." Naruto said "We'll get married"

"WHAT?" She said

"We'll get married to protect the village, I know there must be other reasons why your grandfather and brother sent you here and they must do with Kyuubi and me. So we'll work out a treaty and when the treaty is sign we will say our voes." Naruto said "Tomorrow we will tell the village so preparations can be made. Tonight I figured you would like to rest or go to dinner with me? Your choice."

"I have a choice? First one I have had since I've been told about this marriage." Chichi snapped

"Pick one" Naruto said

"Dinner" she said "I wanna see the village I'll be calling my home"

"Good, We'll get Ramen" Naruto said

"No Ramen" She replied "Ive been warned about your ramen fetish"

"I don't like the other places" Naruto said

"Please?" She asked nicely

"Fine, DOG" Naruto yelled

"Yes Sir?" the dog said entering the room

"Can you get Lord Hyuga for me, I have a favor to ask him and his 2 daughters" Naruto said

"Right away sir" The Anbu Dog left

"In light of the new situation I believe you should wait outside Chi" Naruto said

"Chichi" She corrected

"I'm call you Chi" He said

Sometime later Naruto stood with Lord Hyuga, and his two daughters, Lord Hyuga stood between his daughters, he bowed to Naruto and waited.

"I'm sorry to call you 3 out from your house so soon after Neji's memorial, but I have a big favor to ask of your house." Naruto said

"Anything for you Naruto-kun" Hinata said

"Anything for the Hokage" Lord Hyuga said

"I have been given a bride from the Demon Ninjas as a gift for making Hokage, she is also a diplomat, and a teacher to help me with the demon ways because of the demon fox in me. She has told me some things that I have recently started noticing would happen, so we have agreed to get married, as a result, I would like for her to stay with a noble family until the wedding as not to ruin her reputation." Naruto said "Hinata I didnt plan this you know that"

"I know Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she whiped a tear away

"To have the future as a guest of our house we would be honored." Lord Hyuga said

"Thank you. I will be picking her up for dinner tonight" Naruto said

"While you are getting classes in how to be a better Hokage she can get classes from Hinata on how to be a Lord's wife" Lord Hyuga said

"Good" Naruto said

"Good, You two won't be allowed alone at the house" Lord Hyuga said

"I understand" Naruto said "Shall I have her brought in?"

"Of course"

"Dog Bring in Chichi" Naruto yelled

In walked Chichi her ears perked up, her tail soft and golden, she bowed to each one of the guest.

"Chi these are the people you will be staying with until the wedding, This is Lord Hyuga, His oldest Daughter Hinata and youngest Daughter Hanabi" Naruto said

"Lord Hyuga, Ma'am, Ma'am" she said

"Please Call me Hiashi" Lord Hyuga said as he took her hand

"Call me Hinata"

"Don't Call me" Hanabi said

"I'll pick you up in 2 and a half hours Chi" Naruto said

(Full Profile For Chichi on my Profile)


End file.
